


Walk the walk

by pterawaters



Series: The Borderline [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bisexual Danny Williams, Except Danny doesn't know it's fake, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gentle Dom Danny, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and self-sacrificing, because Steve is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve has absolutely horrible ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third entry in The Borderline series. I would definitely recommend reading part 2 "It's a risk" before reading this one. Part 1 "The Borderline" is optional :)

Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, a foggy dream full of Freddie's voice still rattling around in his brain. The couch is a little cold under his bare ass, so he fumbles around until he finds his boxers. He stands as he pulls them on, and then staggers upstairs.

His first stop is the bathroom, to hit the head, drink some water straight from the tap, and brush his fuzzy teeth. That taken care of, Steve heads over to his bed, sitting down on it.

The mattress is not flat and cool as he expected, but warm and lumpy and bony, and Steve jumps up again with a startled shout, realizing there's someone there.

"Jesus Christ, Steve," Danny's voice mutters sleepily. "Fuck off, I'm tryin' to sleep."

"What are you doing in my bed?" Steve asks, his voice low.

"Sleeping," Danny groans, batting at Steve's hip clumsily. "What does it look like?"

Steve's too tired to argue, so he plods around to the other side of the bed ( _Catherine's_ side) and climbs under the sheet. As he's lying there, trying to fall back asleep, Steve notices the way the bed smells like Danny. It makes Steve's cock stir a little, which he doesn't understand. Whatever. He'll figure it out in the morning.

~*~

When Steve wakes up, it's after dawn and he's being cuddled. He's being cuddled by Danny, who's got his face pressed against Steve's shoulder and an arm stretched over Steve's chest. Steve notices two things about Danny. The first is that Danny's obviously still asleep, loose-limbed and drooling. The second is that Danny's not wearing a shirt. The waistband of his underwear is visible where the sheet dips down, and Steve finds himself relieved that Danny isn't completely naked. 

Suddenly, Steve remembers what happened the night before. He and Danny got drunk together, and then Danny gave Steve the most spectacular blow job of his entire life. 

If anything more than that happened, Steve doesn't remember it. The last he can recall, Danny was fully-dressed, kneeling between Steve's legs. That memory makes Steve's morning wood a little fuller, and more than a little eager for a repeat performance.

Which is crazy, right?

Danny is Steve's best friend. His _partner_. No matter how good Danny is with his mouth (and, fuck, his hands), that doesn't mean Steve should give into that temptation. 

Steve loves Danny. There's no doubt about that. But what happens when it becomes obvious that Steve is incapable of falling _in love_ with Danny? Danny deserves to be loved. 

Steve wonders why Danny _hasn't_ found someone to love him the way he deserves. Maybe Danny's right, and he's carrying too much baggage to get someone to stay. Maybe Steve's still single for the same reason. Steve has a lot of his own baggage, after all. He recognizes that he's still in love with Catherine, and that he'd rather focus on his job than on the bullshit steps it takes to build a new relationship with someone else. 

God, it would be so much easier if he could just date Danny. They already know each others' crap, each others' baggage. Steve would already do anything for Danny's kids, even learn how to be a parent for them if need be. 

Steve thinks about whether or not he could actually pull it off. Danny's easy to be around, at least most of the time. Steve's used to having Danny in his space. Could Steve kiss Danny? It would be a little weird, since Danny almost always has some stubble. Still, the stubble didn't bother Steve last night, and if kissing Danny would make him happy, Steve could do it.

It would be like an undercover op. He'd just be playing a version of himself who was attracted to Danny for more than his friendship and blowjob skills. He'd have to touch Danny intimately, probably have sex with him at some point. And then for the rest of their lives, because if Steve's doing this, he's doing it for keeps. That's what Danny deserves.

Steve shifts a little, and then reaches out, running his hand back through Danny's hair. Steve's heart clenches at just _how much_ he loves Danny, and that's it. Decision made. Steve's doing this. 

He reaches out and traces his thumb along Danny's lower lip. Steve's cock had passed through these lips just a few hours ago. That had felt good, so Steve figures a kiss won't be all that bad either. 

He scoots over and down a little, lining himself up with Danny's mouth, and then going for it. Danny's lips are softer than Steve would have imagined, and pliant, though they become less so as Danny wakes up. 

"Mmm?" Danny asks, lifting his head, his sleep-droopy eyes confused. "Steve?"

That fond feeling spreads through Steve's chest again, and he can't help but smile. "Hey," he says softly, brushing his nose against Danny's. For how intimate the act is, it's a lot less scary than Steve had feared. 

Steve kisses Danny again, and this time Danny gets on board. His lips push against Steve's two or three times, and then he nips at Steve's lower lip, pulling on it. The move surprises Steve, making his heart race and his hips twitch. He pulls Danny closer, and he really shouldn't be so surprised when Danny ends up straddling Steve's hips, grinding down against Steve's hips and stomach. 

Danny lifts up, away from Steve's mouth with a gasp and a breathy, "Fuck." He smiles at Steve, biting his lower lip, his hands cupping Steve's biceps. "What are we doing?"

Steve thinks by the tone in Danny's voice that the question is less philosophical and more practical in intent. Steve doesn't want to answer either question, but he settles on, "I thought we were making out."

Danny snorts, shaking his head and looking away for a moment, in that lovable way he does. When he looks back at Steve, he asks, "What, are we fifteen? Making out?"

"Hey, I only made out with girls when I was fifteen," Steve insists, running his hands down and then back up Danny's furry thighs. The hair feels different, but nice, now that he's thinking about it. "Give me some time to catch up, okay?"

"Okay," Danny replies, leaning forward and brushing a hand back across Steve's cheek before hooking that hand behind Steve's neck and pulling him into a kiss that turns a lot dirtier than any of the kisses Steve had when he was fifteen. Maybe even more than those he had at eighteen. 

Steve's body is very on board with the way Danny kisses, and the way Danny rocks his hips, pushing his hard cock along the length of Steve's. Steve's not really paying attention to his hands, and they end up on Danny's ass, encouraging the rocking motion. 

The globes of Danny's ass feel nice under Steve's hands, and he finds himself wishing he could touch skin. He supposes if his objective is to become Danny's lover, touching that skin isn't out of the question. 

Steve bites gently at Danny's lips and plunges his hands into Danny's underwear, squeezing his ass again. Danny groans, his hips stuttering, so Steve does it again.

"Fuck," Danny says, sitting up (the extra pressure of his ass against Steve's cock is really nice) and grabbing at Steve's shirt. He pulls the shirt up, and Steve has to let go of Danny's ass to get the shirt all the way off. 

When Steve's shirt is gone, Danny all but attacks him, sucking and nipping everywhere. The sensations threaten to overwhelm Steve, so he rolls them, getting himself half on top of Danny and latching his lips onto Danny's neck.

The stubble there is weird to kiss, but Steve tries not to think about it too hard. While he's not thinking about that, Danny has stripped out of his underwear and taken Steve's hand, placing it on his cock. "Fuck, Steven," Danny says, arching against Steve. "C'mon. Get me off."

Steve tries not to let it show too badly that this is a very strange thing for him to be doing. He strokes Danny kind of like he would do for himself. 

"Yeah, like that," Danny says, kissing Steve again and getting his hand in Steve's underwear and around Steve's cock. 

Oh, fuck, that feels good. Danny licks his palm, and then it feels even better. Steve can barely concentrate on what he's doing, but he does manage to work some of Danny's precome down over his shaft, stroking quickly, and then Danny's crying out.

"Fuck, yeah, Steve! Yeah! Ohhhh." Danny ruts into Steve's hand harder, presses his forehead hard against Steve's shoulder, and comes. 

Steve has never seen another guy come outside of the occasional porno, much less caused it to happen. Steve's hand is covered in Danny's come, and Danny's right there, kissing Steve and jacking him off like he's determined to make Steve catch up.

Danny's hand is a little dry, and Steve's not quite sure he can get there without a little lotion, or lube or something, but then Danny starts talking. "Yeah, that's it. That's good. Nice and hard for me, babe. So beautiful. So big. Can't wait to ride your cock, baby. Can't wait to get it back in my mouth. But you're gonna come now. I'm gonna make you come with just my hand."

Steve's about to suggest that maybe Danny _should_ use his mouth again, but then his orgasm bursts out of him unexpectedly. Steve shudders and bucks as Danny works him through it, kissing Steve soundly and sucking on his tongue until it's over. 

Steve takes a moment to catch his breath and curse, "Shit," wondering how any of this happened in the first place. That's the second orgasm Danny has brought Steve to, and Steve has to admit, it was just as good as what he remembers of the last one.

Danny looks happy, and proud of himself, so Steve ignores how messy they are and hugs Danny close. 

"Mm, you're welcome," Danny says, throwing his arm across Steve's chest and kissing his shoulder. 

Steve closes his eyes, just for a minute.

~*~

When Steve wakes up, there's a folded piece of paper on his chest, and Danny is gone. Blinking, Steve sits up and unfolds the paper, which is written on in Danny's handwriting. 

_Home to shower and change. Lunch?_

A smile creeps unbidden onto Steve's face. So far, so good. All Steve has to do now is make sure Danny knows he and Steve are dating. Danny can't think this is some sort of friends-with-benefits situation, because Steve's heard time and time again how much Danny wants a real relationship. Danny deserves for this to be a real relationship, even if the only one who knows it isn't completely real is Steve.

Steve finds his phone and texts Danny, asking him where he wants to go. The response isn't immediate, so Steve finally gets out of bed and gets cleaned off in the shower. There's crusty come dried to his chest, and it's kind of gross, but Steve figures he'll probably have to get used to it. It's a small price to pay to make sure Danny is happy.

They meet at a diner about halfway between their houses, greeting each other with a hug, and sitting down on opposite sides of the booth. Danny orders a burger, which sounds really good, except Steve has his heart set on the fish. He orders the fish and figures he'll steal a bite or two or Danny's burger. 

As they wait for their food, Steve looks over at Danny, who's fiddling with one of the coasters for the drinks they haven't gotten yet. How the hell is Steve going to have this conversation? Steve couldn't even have this conversation with Catherine, and they'd been together for a long time.

Then again, Danny's the one person Steve doesn't really mind opening up to. Steve knows Danny won't use any of his secrets against him. 

Before Steve can speak, Danny gives him a look. 

"What?" Steve asks. 

Danny sets down the coaster and folds his hands over it. "You're freaking out, aren't you?"

Steve frowns, but he can't help chuckling as well. "No, actually. Surprisingly, I'm not." He studies Danny's face for a second. "Are you?"

Danny smiles at Steve, a quick gesture, then looks out the window. "Oh, yeah. Big time."

Okay, this is not good. If Steve's plan is going to get off the ground, he has to put out this fire, and fast.

Steve reaches across the table and puts his hands over Danny's. Danny looks back at Steve, a soft smile on his face. Steve should've been more prepared for this, but he just starts pulling words out of his ass anyway. "I'm not worried, and I'm not freaking out. Do you know why?"

Danny shakes his head. "Why?"

"Because I love you, okay?" Steve says, and it stings that these were the words he should've said to Catherine, and maybe they would've gotten her to stay. Steve likes to think he's able to learn from his past mistakes. "I love you, and I want to be with you."

"Really?" Danny asks, and Steve's worried he's set off Danny's bullshit alarm. Then Danny smiles brightly, "Are you sure? You've never dated a guy before."

"No guy has been you before," Steve replies, and that must've been the right fucking thing to say, because all of a sudden, Danny's halfway across the table, grabbing Steve's head and kissing him. 

Steve kisses back, obviously, and the smile on Danny's face as he drops back into his seat is totally worth everything Steve's doing. Steve tells Danny, "I want to be exclusive. I want you all to myself."

"Yeah," Danny says, and his smile seems almost giddy. "Yeah, I figured you would. We can do that."

"Good," Steve says, holding out his hand for Danny to take. Danny folds his hand into Steve's, and Steve has to admit, he's feeling almost giddy as well. This is all for Danny's benefit, but it's the start of something new, and that's always exciting. 


End file.
